


Quello che importa davvero

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [23]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Era una cosa apparentemente stupida, ma River l'aveva sempre considerato un traguardo, qualcosa a cui aspirare, perché essere un medico di pronto soccorso era il suo lavoro, ma non era l'unica cosa che importava.





	Quello che importa davvero

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** camino || **lista:** ink  
**Nota:** ambientato qualche mese dopo la fine di _Termini di servizio_, secondo libro della serie.

Una delle sue cose preferite della piccola abitazione che lui e Phil condividevano da qualche mese ormai, era il loro camino. Aveva sempre sognato di averne uno, di poterci stare vicino, sdraiato sul divano a osservarne lo scoppiettare del fuoco e, magari, abbracciarsi con il proprio compagno facendosi un po' di coccole mentre fuori nevicava.  
Era una cosa apparentemente stupida, ma River l'aveva sempre considerato un traguardo, qualcosa a cui aspirare, perché essere un medico di pronto soccorso era il suo lavoro, ma non era l'unica cosa che importava. Con Phil aveva scoperto come ci si sentiva ad abbracciarsi sotto una coperta di lana, con solo il fuoco a illuminare il soggiorno – che era anche la stanza in cui ci si poteva muovere più agevolmente – e la neve fuori che scendeva, facendo da cornice perfetta al loro amore.  
Phil non era un tipo da coccole, non esattamente. Lo era nei suoi giorni _verdi_ e, spesso, anche in quelli _gialli_. Gli piaceva accoccolarsi contro il suo petto e sospirare, sentire il suo respiro e il suo battito contro l'orecchio. Era piacevole, anche mentre gli accarezzava lo stomaco o lo abbracciava, avvolgendogli completamente il busto, in un gesto un po' infantile, ma che lo commuoveva immensamente.  
«Dovremmo andare a letto, domani ci alziamo presto...» sussurrò River; non avrebbe voluto rompere il momento, soprattutto perché erano assopiti, ma sapeva che l'indomani – se non si fossero spostati subito – avrebbero avuto gravi problemi motori e, per quanto Phil non avrebbe avuto grossi problemi se non dopo il turno in farmacia, quando avrebbe preso turno al suo secondo impiego – che continuava a essere più un hobby – lui invece avrebbe decisamente avuto seri danni da un mal di schiena duraturo.  
Phil mugolò, strusciandosi contro il suo petto e sistemandosi meglio tra le sue braccia, entrambi sdraiati sul divano. «D'accordo. Ma se domani ti lamenti per il mal di schiena...» lo minacciò, ma fu una frase lasciata a metà, perché Phil lo sbirciò e, con quel suo sorriso che gli faceva perdere un battito, si allungò per baciarlo e zittirlo. Forse aveva ragione Phil, forse il mal di schiena non sarebbe stato poi un grosso problema.


End file.
